Don't Try to Cage the Lioness
by kueroyalt
Summary: The females of Fairytail Are plotting to help lucy finally break the ex-Playboy with the help of her other spirits, but when all seems to go well something happens. Remeber When Lucy confronted her father and he said he wanted her to marry a Duke guy. what if that duke was so self-absorbed that even when her father canceled it he still thought he was entitled to her. LoLu fic
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer

I don't own anything of Fairytail not making any money off of this story

otherwise, we would have seen Loke and Lucy get together by now

So, remember that duke Jude wanted Lucy to marry…. and remember Loke's love confession what happens when you mix the two ideas together you get this.

I have another Story going as well, but this one is more focused on an idea I got yesterday. My other story A Light Over Shadow will be updated soon so if you to read it go ahead.

The community I made is still growing as we have not added all the stories, yet we are hoping that these new stories we are adding in writing will inspire others to add more to our ever-growing she fandom

when you sort by the number of archives we are on the first page when you sort four days created we are the top. Sadly, because we only 2 followers, we are dead last on the list of the others sorting.

So, I ask of you to please follow the fandom community I am giving you the title below:

 **loke x lucy, lucy x loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

thanks, and enjoy Don't Try to Cage the Lioness

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was a late afternoon in Magnolia as Lucy Heartfilla was showing off her new purchases to her friends at the bar at Fairytail. Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Juvia, Bisca, and Cana looked over at the blonde's new outfits. She was wearing short jean shorts and a red tank covered with a black leather jacket she wore long suede black boots similar to her usual she wore. It was only one of the many outfits she bought from a shopping trip she recently took with Virgo. It was a relatively quiet trip Virgo had returned to the celestial world to bring back her purchases only after asking Lucy one more time if she was to be punished.

"Lucy did you know Loke went was Gray on a mission?" Asked to Mirajane to the blonde who shook her head.

"No, I had no idea when did they leave?" She asked

"Yesterday." Replied Cana as she took a sip of her drink.

"You know there is one more purchase I got I think it would torture Loke." Lucy said with an evil smile taking over her face. The other girls exchange their own evil grins. Ever since the battle of Fairytail after Loke's declaration of love for Lucy the celestial mage has been uncertain about how she feels about Loke, it was only last week when she confided to her friends that she might have fallen in love with the lion spirit as well. But she had promised Virgo before the battle of Fairytail to go on a shopping spree with the spirit which she spent the past week doing, Lucy didn't think it would be appropriate to talk to Loke then. She took the purchase out of the bag she had beside her feet showing the girls the outfit which resulted in them all gaining a wicked gleam in their eyes. Oh yes, this outfit could break the infamous Playboy of Fairytail. All because one Lucy Heartfilla would be wearing it. The group of girls put their heads together to come up with a quick plan fast since it was all likely that Gray and Loke would be back today. When they all agreed on the plan, they all went off to do their part to make it come true. Oh yes, the lion spirit wouldn't know what hit him.

It was close to noon when the Guildhall was presented with the presence of the ice mage and the celestial the lion spirit. The two were laughing about the job they had just finished. They walked up to the bar and were greeted by Mirajane with the cheerful wave.

"How did the mission go?" She asked.

"It was totally easy," Gray said.

"Nothing, me and Gray, couldn't handle." Answered Loke with the smirk. Loke was in his human appearance with his usual human outfit on.

"Oh, that reminds me Loke Lucy came today. We told her you were on a with mission Gray. She was little shocked." Mirajane informed she pointed her head to the second floor. "I believe she's upstairs with Erza. She decided since you and Gray were on your own male quest that she and Erza are going to take an all-girls quest. You can leave right away I wasn't so sure was a smart idea." Added a concern to Mirajane.

"Why is that?" Asked Gray.

"Well, she won't have keys with her. I wasn't sure was a good idea for her to go on a quest While you're and the other celestial keys are getting polishing." Mirajane sighed then her mood changed her very cheery, "then she told me she would be fine without you guys for a mission and she would have Erza with her. Though I was surprised when she and Erza told me what mission they were going on."

"What mission was that?" asked Loke his eyes starting to twitch at just a thought of his master going on a quest without the keys specifically his own.

"She and Erza are going on an S- class mission," Mirajane said to the lion spirit. Loke's carefree demeanor changed quite rapidly, and he became pale. "Oh look," giggled Mirajane "something came out."

"She WHAT!" He yelled sprinting up the stairs the second-floor Gray following behind him. Both unknowingly left a snickering Mirajane behind them. Phase 1 of the plan was complete.

When Gray Loke reached the second floor, they crashed into Natsu who was heading down the stairs.

"Gray, Loke you're back perfect." Called an excited fire breather only to be knocked away by Loke using Regulus impact.

"We don't have time for your games Natsu." Called Gray trailing after Loke has he ran. Natsu quickly recovering from the attacks stood up.

"All know you guys are getting away that easily." He yelled following them.

Loke found Erza sitting at a table eating her strawberry cake. There is no sign of Lucy with her.

"Erza where's Lucy? You can actually expect me to be okay with you taking her on a quest without any of her keys." He yelled at the redhead mage. His fear for his mistresses' life overpowered his fear of Erza. Yet despite emptying yelled at Erza remain calm as she turned towards Loke as she raised one eyebrow.

"You don't have to worry Loke me Lucy never had any plans of going on in an S- class quest without her keys." Answered the redhead. Her answer causing great confusion between the celestial mage and his companions but for different reasons. Loke and Gray were confused as to what had happened and why Mirajane had told them what she did whereas Natsu is just confused because he had no clue what was happening.

"You mean the same Mirajane lied?" Asked Gray when he finally broke through his stupefied state of confusion only for Erza to nod her head in answer.

"I'm totally confused but come on let's fight." Yelled Natsu returning to the reason he was following Gray Loke in the first place.

"I swear Natsu you are ridiculous why you have to pick a fight with everyone?" Asked Gray to the fire dragonslayer.

"Because dude Happy told me that Loke got more powerful because of Lucy, and I'm not giving up till I beat him. Besides Happy and Lucy were giggling about something a few minutes ago and left me in the dust." Added Natsu.

"Can you blame me after Lucy told me her plan." Interrupted Happy flying over to the group.

"This plan." Lucy's voice said from behind the group the men turned and dropped their jaws. Before them stood Lucy dressed in the most amazing outfit of swimwear anyone has ever seen. It was a beautiful yellow golden bathing suit with a red trim on the bottom part it was bikini cut and in the center of Lucy's chest laid the lion symbol of Leo. The outfit was tied together with her hair up in a red gold ribbon and a pair of golden flip-flops she twirled around showing the boys the full bikini. She fluttered her brown eyes at the group asking, "so what do you think?"

Loke had frozen his inner lion was taking over with only one thought in his mind 'mine.' "Lion brilliance he screamed as his eyes were taken over by a golden light.

No one had time to react before golden light shine brightly throughout the room blinding them all as Loke activated his lion brilliance. When the light faded, Loke had disappeared from his spot and was seen carrying Lucy out the back of the guild doors to the pool area. The guild was eerily silent for a moment at what had just happened.

Erza smiled as the plan went exactly the way they were planning. Finishing her cake, she stood up from her chair and glanced at her teammates. She turned and gesturing them to follow her after receiving puzzled looks from her companions she rolled her eyes. "Cana and Levy are outside to stop his escape. we've all been waiting a while for this confession took come full circle." She said gesturing for the boys to follow her as they went downstairs towards the back doors soon to be joined by Elfman and Mirajane. The barmaid started explaining to the guys walking with them. "we knew how he would react thanks to an ally that arrived when we were all outside planning." She said a joyful smile decorating her face. The group was soon joined by their other guildmates consisting of Wakaba, Macao, Nab, Max, and a few others along with the master and Gajeel. Everyone was excited to finally see how Lucy Heartfilla would break the infamous Playboy.

The show that awaited them outside was the clear indicator of levy having used her solid scripts magic with the words blocker in thin air. On the ground before the words was Loke obviously having run into them and being knocked back. Loke himself was being held down by water, though what concerned everyone was Loke's eyes were golden light.

"What happened?" Asked Elfman

Juvia stood next to the pool her arms extended indicating the water holding Loke down was of her power as well as it seemed Aquarius who was floating above the pool her water jug having a stream of water adding to Juvia's water indicated why Loke was being held back. "it's all part of the plan." Aquarius told them "Loke or Leo as the rest of us know him in the celestial world is a lion and lion are naturally possessives despite their lazy nature clearly though Loke is not as lazy as a male line usually is but he still has the 'my territory my territory' instinct, and it would not be smart to let him take Lucy out in this condition thus he is not his right state of mind." Said Aquarius as she was adjusting Lucy's hair muttering how she cannot believe that Loke would find Lucy attractive if she got disheveled so easily.

"Why is Aquarius here?" asked Happy who was still hiding behind Natsu's head. Happy who upon arrival had recoiled at the site of Aquarius still remembering the first time he met her and remembering her temper and had flown behind Natsu's head.

Aquarius opened her own gate to appear at the pool area when the girls and I were going over the plan before Gray and Loke arrived." Explained Levy

"while she was also saying "if Lucy was finally gonna get a boyfriend I have better be part the plan." Added Cana.

"Now that phase 2 is complete it is time for phase 3." Inputted Juvia who Lucy nodded as the celestial mage grabbed a key off from her belt.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo." Yelled Lucy. As the gate, open Virgo appeared drilling a hole not in the pool or anywhere near the pool thankfully to Master Markov's relief and bowed to her Princess.

"You summoned me Princess?" she asked Lucy nodded.

"Virgo it seems that Loke I'm afraid has gotten in trouble with his animals' instincts upon seeing the outfit I am in. do you think you can bring me one of my favorite outfits from the celestial world personally I believe that little number you brought to show me two weeks ago, the blue one, that Cancer said was beautiful with my hair?" Lucy asked earning a small smile from Aquarius at the behavior of the young celestial mage she was still the same little girl that she contracted with before her mother had passed. Considerate of everyone and more so of her spirits. Never ordering anyone around. Virgo nodded at the Princess's request.

"but of course." she said and grabbed hold of Lucy shocking everyone. "though I would think Cancer would want to do your hair first and it is wise if done in the celestial world. If I bring you to the celestial world on my whim, it shall not break the contract." Virgo then nodded to Aquarius "sister I trust you can turn brother back to normal before we return." She asked the water bearer who nodded.

Levy quickly grabbed hold of Virgo asking, "May I come too?"

Virgo nodded looking Levy over "yes you must be Levy." Virgo said, "I think it is appropriate for you to come with us." with that the three women disappeared into the golden light of the celestial world. Leaving Aquarius in charge of Loke. The others glanced towards the water bearer as she grinned down at the lion spirit."

If this plan works, she'll be calling him more than me which means I get to spend more time with my boyfriend." she cheered the others stared at disbelief at the water bearer.

"Why does she have to bring up her boyfriend all the time," they all thought and murmured at once. The feral growl coming from Loke brought them all back to the what was needed. Aquarius got straight to work.

"All right the armor wearing mage Erza I believe I need you with me if you have an armor that can amplify water." She commanded as Erza nodded in response to the water bearers request.

"Of course, I do." She answered then yelling "reequip." transforming her armor into a beautiful kind of seaweed sea glass looking armor. Aquarius nodded at this then turned to the Mirajane and Cana. 

"You two I need you by the head of Loke in case we need to reassure him that Lucy will be back." The two girls nodded getting in position. "The Man who always says, man, all the time I need you to help me hold him down by using your muscles."

"a job fits for a man," Elfman said as he transformed into his beast form and held Loke's arms as they started flailing with light from Regulus.

"On the count of three get ready." Yelled Aquarius.

Meanwhile in the celestial world…

"All done what do you think baby." Said Cancer showing Lucy his finished product.

"It's beautiful Cancer." Lucy gushed.

"With that dress, I'm not sure we will be seeing again Lu." Teased Levy.

"Alright let's head back they should be done by now," Lucy said but felt a tug on her legs looked down to see Plu give her a thumbs up. Lucy knelt and kissed him on the head. "Thanks, Plu now let get going before Taurus sees me like this."

As Virgo took the girls back the site, the greeted them was hilarious. Loke was soaking wet and pouting while Gajeel was sort of burnt, one part of the pool deck was covered with scorch marks and what looked like feathers. Natsu was dangling upside down from a tree nearby Happy lay by the doorway to the guild muttering about fish. The rest of the group was either soaked or bruised. Only two people were unscathed, and that was Aquarius and Master Markov. Virgo returned to the spirit world as levy and Lucy exchanged looks silently agreeing not to ask what happened.

"Were back." Announced levy drawing the groups attention. Levy stepped aside so everyone could see Lucy. Who smiled at the group. The front part of her was pulled back as the back part was free. She wore an off the shoulder ruffled sleeve top with blue trimmings. She wore a short skirt that had a slight train the color of the night sky. She wore her usual boots and earrings. She was breathtaking Loke was memorized by the vision of extraordinary beauty in front of him.

"Hello, Loke." She said giving him a small smile. Everyone looked to the lion spirit who stood there frozen. What stood before him was the women who saved him, the women who convinced the spirit king to change his mind. She looked like the most beautiful body of stars that could ever grace the night sky. His eyes roamed over the figure of the blonde before him. He snapped out of his stupor and gave his trademark grin.

"Princess, you don't want to play this game with me. Unless you plan on following through." He purred seductively. His voice sending shivers down Lucy's spine and she tilted her head down so Loke wouldn't see how he had affected her so with that voice. It took a quick moment to regain control, and a smirk graced her face as she looked up. The look she sent Loke's way cleared anything Loke thought to say. It was a look of a challenge, his inner lion trying to take control but was reigned in upon remembering how he was snapped out of it before. He internally shivered, despite being the leader of the zodiac if it involved Lucy Aquarius could be a force to fear. Lucy gave him a man killer smile and took a step forward.

"I must ask you something, Leo." She asked in a sultry voice stretching a purr at Loke's real name. Said spirit throat boobed at her words. "Why would you think I can't follow through." She spoke causing Loke's mouth to drop open in surprise as he never thought she would ask that. "Does the great lion spirit not know the basic facts about the animal he represents?" she teased. She took a quick glance to the side where levy had moved next to Aquarius both shot her look saying go for the kill. The others watched on silently as the former Playboy was for the first time a loss for words. "surely you know that it is the lioness that is the hunter. So why do you think that your lioness couldn't follow through?" she asked in fake innocence. Enjoying the show when Loke comprehend what she had told him. A dark lust pooled in his eyes.

"Lucy…" he growled.

"Loke you told me you loved me I'm just responding that I love you too." She said her words stirred Loke into action.

Loke sprinted over twirled her around before finally kissing her while their guildmates cheered. Aquarius watched the scene before returning to the celestial world. Joyful that her key holder finally got a boyfriend.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Kiss had started out gentle until Loke licked his tongue across her lips begging for entrance. Entrance that Lucy gladly gave as their tongues began to dance for dominance. His snaked around her hips as her hands pulled some the strands of his hair causing a pleasurable growl to rumble from Loke causing an intense heat to build up in Lucy their lips parted for a second then they had reconnected. The kiss returning to gentle nature before both craved to taste more of the other and drove the Kiss deeper. The kiss was passionate expressing the love of the two as well as the lust that started to find itself in their veins. It was then that Lucy remembered where they were and broke the connection between their lips before diving back in with a gentler kiss. It was when the sound of throat clearing did the couple draw apart ending the kiss.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As much as the entire Guild was thrilled that the celestial mage and lion spirit had gotten together, the noticed the kiss was getting very passionate. What broke the couple apart was the master clearing his throat, when the two broke apart a dust of red tinted Lucy's cheeks whereas Loke looked like the cat that got the canary. Happy flew to the new couple.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked for the first time that someone was affected by your looks for once Lucy. It must be a one-time thing." The winged cat said. His comment earned him to be sent flying with the famously powerful kick delivered by Lucy.

"Shut it you stupid cat. It's worked plenty of times." Fumed Lucy.

Loke spun Lucy to face him and growled in her ear. "Not anymore, your mine." He growled. Lucy put her arms around his neck.

"you're the only one that I would act upon." She answered which only caused a possessive growl to escape Loke's lips before he crashed his lips against her for a very passionate and very rough kiss. When they came up for air, he was gleeful at how breathless the both made each other. What drew the couple apart was the Natsu's voice.

"Okay, whatever congratulations." He said despondently before a smile covered his face as he slammed his fist together ignited with fire. "Now let fight Loke." He jumped trying to throw a punch to attack, but Loke sidestepped causing Natsu's fist to instead hit Gray sending him flying into Elfman. Which is when a typical Fairytail brawl broke.

Gray launched an attack with a loud "Ice make Lance." at Natsu who sent it flying knocking Cana's drink out of her hand. Drawing the card mage into the brawl. Elfman transformed into his beast form as he hit Max who responded by hitting the fighters with his sand magic. Juvia used her water to stop Gray from flying after Gajeel missed Elfman and sent the ice mage flying. Juvia and Gray fighting together. Bisca, Lucy Erza, Mirajane, Markov, Levy, and Loke stood to the side watching the madness where Loke's arm holding Lucy. Loke was knocked back when a Glass hit him on his forehead. He transformed into his Leo form and joined the fray. Lucy shaking her head as the first memory of witnessing her first brawl at Fairytail that the something happened to Loke drawing him into that fight then as it did now. Wakaba was sent flying into a deck chair breaking it causing the master to put an end to the fight. The brawl was ended when Master Markov grew his arm into a giant form and flung the brawlers which consisted into the pool. Ending the fight. When Loke dragged himself out his hair was drenched covering his face his suit was soaked. He shook off some of the water but left him still soaking, water dripping from him. Lucy and levy giggled at the usual upkept suited lion's appearance. He narrowed his eyes and went to pounce on the giggling girls that ran from the soaking lion.

Lucy was so lucky to be a part of Fairytail as Loke tried to catch her, but his effort was futile as Lucy had summoned Aquarius back and for the first time since she was little she remained perfectly dried as Aquarius drenched the lion some more who turned grumpy. Sadly, the frown didn't last when Lucy's laughter reached his ears, and he grudgingly gave a smile before he disappeared into the spirit world and the reappearing in usual human entire. Lucy walked over and gave a light peck on the lips to Loke getting a full smile before he drew her into a deeper kiss.

'I can get used to this.' Though Lucy.

Fairytail returned to its usual rambunctious self. Lucy and Loke were on the second floor talking and kissing. Everyone was so excited that the two got together. Everyone was in a great mood until it was shattered when the Guildhall doors burst open a young man with a pompous look scanned the Guildhall and its patrons and turned his nose up as if he was better than them all. He was then and had jet black hair that was slicked back with a lot of gel. He had a thin mouth which was curled into a look of disgust. He wore very expensive clothes. He wore a dark Gray blazer and a white button-up shirt. He wore black pants that clearly looked like they were made of silk. The man beside him was an older gentleman wearing a uniform that clearly showed he was a Butler. The pompous man began to speak to the other gentleman as if the members of Fairytail weren't even there.

"Are you sure she would be here." He said sneering at the last word gesturing to the Fairytail hall. Raising the hackles of several members who pointed narrowed eyes at the younger of the two men standing in the doorway. The older man nodded his head.

"Yes, master." He said as his face was blank and void of any emotion.

"May I help you, gentlemen," Mirajane asked as she approached the two. The younger one looked her over raking over the takeover mages body an action that could be a death warrant by the glare Elfman was sending the man's way.

"Yes, I'm looking for my fiancé. Apparently, she comes to this…." He waved his hand around gesturing the entire the building, "dump." He finished. The Guildhall was filled with tension at the insult. Wakaba and Macao stood up from where they sat ready if a fight broke out. Elfman stood not far from his sister as his body was ready to spring into action. The silent tension that blanketed the guildhall was broken by the hotheaded fire dragon slayer, Natsu running over to the to the doorway.

"Natsu, you idiot." Murmured Gray standing from his seat to follow after Natsu.

"You got a problem with our guild. Let 's take this outside, so I can show you…." Started Natsu his fist starting to like fire.

"Natsu." Warned a feminine voice belonging to Erza. She then turned to the gentleman in front of her. Her Eyes were slightly narrowed her voice taking on a challenging and cold tone that has sent many who had received this tone cowering "I'm sorry sir, But I didn't catch your name." She asked coldly.

"Watch your tongue girl," the young man sneered standing tall in a way to make the red head cower under him, a tactic that was a lost cause as it only made Erza angrier. Yet the man didn't seem to notice that his tactic had failed. "I am Duke Sawarr Junelle." He sneered.

"Just who exactly are you looking for?" asked Gray having a bad feeling about who this guy was after. He looked up towards the second floor where Loke's head appeared looking over to see what was happening. Lucy was still out of sight. Gray sent a look to Loke who seemed to understand as he turned his head and saying something to probably to Lucy. She must have said something back because Loke seemed to be glaring daggers at the pompous duke sending gray on high alert. Juvia noticing the exchange quickly fled to the second floor probably to comfort and if need be, help defend Lucy.

Everyone in the guildhall was tense, ready to defend one of their own if need be. Cana's hand was in her bag at her waste armed with her cards if a fight broke out. Bisca cocked her rifle, ready to shoot. The snooty duke didn't seem effected by tension coming from the members of Fairytail nor from the aggressive actions that a few of the members were taking.

"It shouldn't concern you at all, she is to be my wife and will be wed whether she likes it or not." Sawarr sneered at the ice mage. It was then that the master approached the group. The dukes comment causing the entire guild to almost attack him it was only the look on their Guild Master's face that they held back.

"Who exactly is it that you are looking for?" asked the master sending a look at the duke seem to throw Sawarr of for a moment before he readjusted himself returning to the pompous snooty attitude which enticed many members to put the little prick in his place.

"I am here for Lucy Heartfilla, to be taken to be wedded to at once." The snooty duke announced. His eyes narrowed at occupants of the guildhall. "Now." He ordered. As if that would cause the women he was looking to appear right in front of him out of thin air. An eerie Silence covered the guild hall to be broken by a feral growl which came from Loke. It was in that very moment when the guild hall erupted. That was when all chaos broke loose.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I am absolutely empowered when my stories get Favorited or followed but like many writers of fanfiction I absolutely feed my writing from Reviews I receive from you the readers and just so you know I read every review I get.

It doesn't take a lot of time to submit a review it could just be a few words and I would be happy.

So, this is only the first chapter there is more to come

I also like to note this is a sperate work from stone kissed the two are not related just in case someone thought they were connected

Catch you later


	2. Chapter 2

All right years the usual spiel about the disclaimer

yes, I do not own Fairytail

yes, I updated the second chapter my other story light over darkness

yes, this chapter will now be updated obviously

moving on

I like to reiterate that if you like the pairing of Loke X Lucy then you will be why to go to my community and follow it as it seems to be the largest community to find all the Loke X Lucy stories I'm also looking for staff. I also would like to ask you the readers the fans of the Loke X Lucy community to help strengthen our group even if you think you're a horrible writer give it a try and write a story for this fandom pairing. We need to grow our fandom

any him let's get to the story

take it away Levy

Previously on Fairytail

while Loke and Gray were out on a mission together Lucy returned from her shopping trip with Virgo. Thus, me and her and some of the girls decided to get a plan to make Loke her finally get together soon and Aquarius helped us out. At the end the plan was a success and Loke and Lucy finally kissed. But it seems someone has it out for them because some pompous Duke showed up dissing the Fairytail Guildhall and the patrons and was demanding for girl to come forward, so he can take her to be married to him whether she liked it or not. A lot of people already wanted to hurt this guy for his comments about the guild and us but now with the comments of him taking someone away from the guild whether they want to or not, will now have everyone the guild wine to take his head off. Then we learn the girl he wants is Lucy like phantom Lord all over again except now Gajeel and Juvia are on our side. But like with Phantom Lord we won't give her up without a fight, I just hope it doesn't come to that but Loke is not letting her go I just hope the guild isn't damaged by all the Regulus impacts he's going to send at the guy.

Chapter 2

The man had went flying after a well-aimed punch from none other than Mirajane. Which shocked the entire guild since the barmaid was one not to take to violence if she had to. Her beautiful face was covered with a snarl of disgust directed at the Dooku rubbed his cheek.

"How dare you." She accused the theory that felt her eyes made many question if she would right there and then become her she-devils form. "How dare you demand that. What right do you have because last I checked she wasn't engaged to anyone."

"How dare you strike me, you bitch." Retorted the man ignoring the takeover mage's statement. Yet he only made the situation worst as Elfman stepped up. If it wasn't for the master the man would probably be pummeled by his beast take over form.

"I'm sorry sir you're going to have to leave." The Makarov said to the man.

"I am not leaving without Lucy Heartfilla." Sawarr screeched "Even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming."

"You're too late. Lucy is already with someone." Natsu said. "So, go home."

"Her father promised me her hand." The man snarled at the fire dragonslayer.

"So, Lucy told us. Yet I remember correctly her father came by it a week ago to talk to her and he told her that he had told you that Lucy can make her own choices on who she married." Erza said glaring at the Duke in front of her.

"That may be true, but she was promised to me, and even if her father no longer agrees to that arrangement she is still rightfully mine. So again, where is she? She needs to come with me at once I will not put up with staying in this filthy Guildhall another second." He sneered.

"Well then you can leave, but Lucy is not going to marry you." Challenged Gray.

"There are ways to get her to agree." Smirked Sawarr

"You stay away from Lucy." Snarled a furious Loke. Who had appeared his fist filling with the power of Regulus. "I will not stand here in here you treat Lucy as if she has no free will. You even lay one finger on her you try and touch her you will regret it."

"Lucy Heartfilla certainly does not belong in a filthy disgusting guild." Sneered Sawarr Junelle. "She certainly doesn't need to have those tacky little spirits. Honestly, rumors are circulating that she even saved the existence of a celestial spirit there are also rumors that she is becoming more and more unladylike by the second." He shuddered as if that was the most disgusting thing he ever heard. "I refuse to have my future wife continue to disgrace herself. This is the reason I've come for her now I ask again where she is." He demanded

"Lucy is my friend she is doesn't belong in a palace locked up. You don't get Lucy, she returned to her father to tell him to leave us alone. She hasn't need to be surrounded by wealth and riches. You don't own her she's her own person, so I suggest you leave before it gets ugly." Erza said as she pointed his sword at the man.

"Sir it might be best if you step down from this issue." The butler suggested to his master.

"I heard about what Mr. Heartfilla did to get Lucy to come home. If hiring another guild to destroy this place is what it takes I'll happily do that." Junelle said ignoring his servant's well-spoken advice.

"what if she was not here what if she ran to the celestial world to be with her spirits, her friends, you wouldn't get her then." Inputted Gajeel walking up to the group at the front door.

"True. Yet I hear of the best friend of hers that can be considerably week maybe she would make a better wife Levy McGarden." Junelle Cackled. Unfortunately for him, he said the wrong things the wrong dragonslayer for suddenly he was trapped as Gajeel had made cuffs making the Duke stuck to the ground a giant metal pole emerging from his arm leveled at the Duke's face as he sneered.

"Bad move, you because the shrimp is under my protection and even if I weren't around her teammates would never let you near her." Jet and Droy nodding at the Iron dragon slayer's statement. "Between the three of us and the rest the guild you wouldn't stand a chance." Growled Gajeel at the man. "Not with Levy, not with Lucy, not with any female here because everyone here could kick your spoiled little hide. So, take some friendly advice, forget about Lucy Heartfilla and get out."

"ENOUGH!" Yelled a voice from the second floor all eyes turned to the celestial mage over the railing Juvia right by her. "You horrible, disgusting poor excuse for a human being." She snarled. "You think I would actually go with you." She stood up straight showing that she was indeed from a rich background. She demonstrated the strength and power of an heiress as well as that of the celestial mage. "You have no right to claim me. My father told you that the marriage was off, and last I checked you never asked me for my hand in marriage and I never said yes. If you think for one second, I will ditch the guy I love to go with you. Then you are sorely mistaken." She narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. "How dare you insult my spirit as you have. They have emotions and feelings, and they are my partners and friends. I will never marry a man who disgraces my friends like that. Your pathetic little man. So, get out of our Guildhall and don't ever think about coming back." She ordered.

"How dare you speak to me that way, you wench, I am your fiancé." Snarled Sawarr Junelle. He turned around and bellowed outside. "Get in here and grab the blonde on the second floor."

Suddenly without warning vines shot out of the ground and flew towards Lucy. "Water slicer." Yelled the water mage cutting the vines as they reached the second floor.

"As you can see I have my own sources of magic behind me ready to take her so unless you want to start a magical war in your own Guildhall which I heard you recently rebuilt, I think it is wise if Lucy came with me." He taunted as to man came in from outside freed Sawarr Junelle from the metal restraints that Gajeel had just used to restrain him to the ground. He dusted himself off and looked towards the blonde upstairs.

"Lucy Heartfilla you are testing my patients I order you to get down here at once." He commanded, "you make me sick." She snarled back

"you regret that you little…"

"REGULUS IMPACT." Loke screamed punching Sawarr Junelle was a force that from flew him out of the Guildhall.

"You ever to try to threaten or disgrace my lioness I will hunt you down and show you the wrath of the leader of the celestial zodiac." Snarled Loke at the man he then turned to the two wizards that stood frozen in shock as Loke's appearance changed from that of his human self to a celestial form. "NOW GET OUT!" He snarled

"Sir I think it's wise if we left." Suggested the Butler

"so you're a celestial spirit." Sawarr sneered, "the famous Leo the lion. Oh yes, I know all about you. You killed your celestial wizard. I was honestly shocked when through the grapevine I heard that your king forgave you. Now you a disgusting creature think that Lucy would stoop so low as to commit bestiality. You really think she'll stick around as she grows old in you don't. Lucy Heartfilla belongs to me. And no disgusting murderess celestial spirit will take what rightfully belongs to Duke Sawarr Junelle." He preened.

"How dare you." Expressed a furious Lucy as she flew down the stairs the fastest that anyone has ever seen her move as she got in the face of the pompous Duke.

"I'll put up with you calling me names, treating me like I'm some kind of property and insulting me. But I draw the line when you call Loke a murderer. He is not just my spirit, he is the one I love, and if you ever talk about him like that again you will wish for death over the torture I will put you through." Snarled Lucy, before anyone else could react she brought her knee up kneeing the man in his nuts. "Let this pain remind you of something, you don't mess with my guildmates or my spirits. You try anything to harm any of them then the pain I just gave you will be nothing compared to what I will put you through. You will wish for it after I'm through with you. Now, gets out." She barked the two wizards that were with them took Sawarr, and he picked him up as he still held his aching nuts and took him away. The elder man stayed behind. He turned to the young blonde women.

"I'm sorry Miss Heartfilla for all the trouble my master has caused." He apologized. "He went too far, I assure you that once we return to the Junelle estate. His parents will be notified of his behavior. I bid you all good day." He bowed and followed the others to a very expensive magic mobile where the driver waited for them he opened the door as the two men loaded their boss into the car and shut the door. The butler said something to the two men, and they scrambled into another vehicle behind the car. The butler turned and gave a wink to Lucy before calling out. "Just so you know Miss Heartfilla, I knew your grandfather. Your grandparents would be proud of you. I wish you and your celestial's lion spirit the best." He waved and stepped into the front of the car next to the driver the two vehicles drove off.

"Now what?" Asked Happy to the guild.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I am absolutely empowered when my stories get Favorited or followed but like many writers of fanfiction I absolutely feed my writing from Reviews I receive from you the readers and just, so you know I read every review I get.

It doesn't take a lot of time to submit a review it could just be a few words, and I would be happy.

So, this is only the first chapter there is more to come

I also like to note this is a sperate work from stone kissed the two are not related just in case someone thought they were connected

Catch you la


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters

please go and check out my community for Loke X Lucy stories

it's titled

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

The notes of the bottom of the this fic are very important for you guys to read so please read the end notes.

I also would like to encourage you all to write your own Loke X Lucy stories as we should have more them out there.

I'll shut up now see you guys can read the story

[][][][][][][][][][]

Epilogue

it had been a few months since that day, the celestial spirit mage can't believe how much time had flown. A lot had happened in those few months, loosing having gained three more Golding keys, after defeating Angel. Fairytail had also gained some new members, the sky Dragon slayer Wendy, and her companion Carla. After the events of Edlos, the group had learned that Happy and Carla were called Exceeds and that Lisanna is still alive. Fairytail had welcomed her back with open arms as well as gaining the Exceed known as Pantherlily who had become a companion to Gajeel. To the utter disappointment of Natsu and Happy but to the sheer joy of Lucy, she has finally found a lock that prevented the dragonslayer and blue Exceed from breaking in to her apartment through her window. To the growing frustration of Natsu Erza and Gray continue to be able to get into her apartment with the while Natsu and Happy were forced to knock at the door every single time. Natsu had tried to burn her door down and was met with Lucy's landlady who had been in Natsu to a pulp for trying to burn down the door.

Lucy sat a little outside of Magnolia staring down at the town. Lucy had learned that because of how strong she was growing her celestial spirits could open their gates whenever they please the downside to that is Lucy barely had any him time to herself anymore, thus she left her keys behind at home to get some peace and quiet. She knew when she returned home, Loke would not be Pleased with her. Thinking of the lion spirit made the celestial mage smile. She heard footsteps behind her body went rigid then relaxed when she recognized the fall of the steps the person stopped short behind her.

"Hello Master Makarov." Lucy greeted the guild master.

"Child why do you sit here alone. Loke burst into the guild frantic as you have not taken your keys with you. He spun the entire guild into panic as there all desperately looking for you in town." Lucy smiled at what the master had told her.

"Yeah I noticed you were not panicked and you knew exactly where to find me." She smiled. The master is went to sit next to her as they looked over the town of Magnolia.

"I had a feeling I would find you here what with your spirits now appearing when they would like, I assumed that you had wanted to have some peace and quiet."

"You are right, I didn't mean to worry Loke but I need some time for myself. I love my spirits dearly but they're all crazy." Makarov chuckled at this.

"You speak the truth child on that. Have you told them yet?" The master asked her the blonde just shook her head.

"No, I- I know how they would react." The blonde sighed as she noticed smoke starting to emerge from a part of town which was followed by an ice pillar. A clear sign that Natsu and Gray had gotten into a fight luckily it seemed to be in the meadow where there were not be any destruction to the town Fairytail called home. "I'm not sure what to do about it master." The blonde sighed again.

"Child I know you are scared, but you have your guild mates you have your spirits you are not alone in this. But you must tell them soon." The master said turning towards the celestial mage. "They will be angrier if you tell them later."

"Master, h-how can I tell them?" the blonde asked tears starting to escape her eyes. "How do I tell them, that- that- that, I'm….." She broke down in tears master comforting her.

"You have nothing to be sad about child, this is a gift not only for you but for Loke as well." He patted her on the shoulder as he stood up.

"You can't hide the mark forever, come let us go back to Fairytail is time for you to tell them." Lucy smiled at the master tears still falling from her eyes as she stood up and followed him back to Fairytail. They would go through the back way as to not go through town, deciding it was best for Loke and the others to burn off a lot of energy before they told him to news. After all it would be huge celebration in the master didn't want to pay for any more damages to the guild. It was not every day that a human would live forever, it was not every day that a celestial mage received a mate Mark from a celestial spirit, indicating that they were meant to be with them forever. As the two entered the empty Guildhall Lucy could see her keys were now on one the tables probably because Loke had brought them to the guild and left them there as he frantically searched for her. The master went over to the bar and poured himself a drink Lucy soon joined him at the bar having retrieved a cup of tea, the two sat in the rare silence of the Guildhall.

"I must ask you Lucy. I know you must discuss it with Loke and it may not be for a long long time, but satisfying old man's curiosity." The master said as he sipped his drink. "When you two have kids what do you wish the names would be?" The master asked.

"If it is a girl I would wish her name to be Layla after my mother." Answered the blonde the master nodded and took another sip.

"And if it's a boy ?" He asked.

"I would want to name him Regulus after the star that gave me Loke that gives him the power to be with me , the star that allowed him to survive here for those years before I came to the guild just so we can meet." She answered. "I'm not sure what I would want to name any other children we have that are girls and boys, perhaps I shall name my other daughter aquamarine, for Aquarius the spirit who has been with me the longest, who took care of me when I was just a little girl alone in a manner with no friends." The master nodded as Lucy continued. "Luke for is another possible name for a boy but I also believe I would name another boy Makarov after you master." This time in tears started to well up in Makarov's eyes.

"I would be honored child if you named one of your sons after me ." It would make this old man so…" Master began to wail and Lucy tried to calm him down.

They would wait an another hour before Lucy would touch the lion key which would send every member of Fairytail running back to the Guildhall. Loke leading the charge. Lucy would then take off the sweatshirt she had been wearing for the past couple days showing the mark that would be on her shoulder. The mark that displayed the proud symbol of Leo the lion. The symbol which would be the start of her forever with the lion spirit.

It would be a long and difficult road, it would be filled with pain and loss but it would also be filled with good times as well. It would be a long road for Lucy but she had her spirit and her guild mates, that would be all she would ever need for the future to help her through the long road ahead of her.

[][][][][][][][]

I'm not sure if I will make a sequel to this but I've always wanted if Loke Lucy had a boy to name it Regulus after the star. I've also read some other fanfics where they named their son Luke, and very obviously their first choice for girl's name would be Layla but I would like to think aquamarine would be another name if they had another girl.

Thank you for sticking around I will edit the stories so that here grammatically correct as I've been writing them with a speech to text program.

Do not forget to read my other stories stone kissed, a light over shadow, and finally, shall we dance.

Again I like to encourage you guys to write your own Lolu stories even if you think they would be terrible.

I would also like you guys to be on the lookout for a story I will be co-authoring with an loyal reader whom has reviewed so many of my stories as well as my staff's stories. She's an amazing person to talk to and I am excited to work with her she's probably reading this now so please wish her your best.

Don't forget to review the stories.

And if you haven't already follow and favorite them as well.

See you all later.


End file.
